


El Tigre: Season 4

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Macabre Misadventures of Brie Brie [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Fanon, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Minor Original Character(s), Surreal, Toddlers, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A fanonial season 4 of El Tigre.





	1. Chapter 1

Brie Brie was laughing as she plays with Rosquilla.

But she heard the door kicked open.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh" as Manny and Pablo came home roughed up and angry (plus Pablo's great grandfather's ghost holding his head.)

Manny said "Well Frida and Marigraciela are going to the mall with Lucia and we got hurt for no good reason!?"

Brie Brie nodded

Pablo said "Brie Brie i know you're mad at me."

Brie Brie shakes her head

Frida and Marigraciela came home with shopping bags.

Brie Brie said "Gracie! Frida!" as she hugged Marigraciela and Frida.

Frida said "Manny what happened to you"

Manny said "It was the bullies they tricked us into doing a scary dare."

Brie Brie blows a raspberry

Pablo said "Brie Brie do me a favor"

Brie Brie nodded

Pablo said "......Beat up the bullies for us"

Brie Brie shakes her head

Marigraciela said "But how could it help"

Pablo said "It didn't hurt"

Marigraciela said "Fair enough"

Brie Brie walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone rings the door bell.

Lucia walked down the stairs.

"I'm coming i'm coming"

Lucia opens the door revealing a girl with curly brown hair, green eyes, tan skin and freckles. She wears a white polo shirt, grey skirt, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

Lucia facepalmed "Oh no"

Kelly said "Hi Lucia are you ready to start our baking project"

Lucia said "Look Kelly i'm trying to write a poem-"

Kelly said "Oh Lucia would you like me to go on a tour at your house" as Lucia closed the door.

Lucia sighed "Great now i'm eaten alive by worms"

Lucia and Kelly transition

Kelly said "Gee it would be great that your parents let you redecorate your room"

Lucia open the door.

Kelly gasped "It's so beautiful"

It had purple Victorian style wallpaper and a grayish purple bed.

A closet full of black dresses and poetry books on a table.

Lucia falls on her bed.

Kelly saws a black cat stuffed animal.

Kelly said "Kitty Kitty" as she is about to touch it.

But Lucia grabs her stuffed animal.

Lucia said "No Kelly don't touch it!? let's get this over with as soon as possible"

Kelly said "Okay baking buddy this one called the bunny cake and it's so cute and pink" as she giggles.

Lucia gags in disgust "Can we do something with a little least pink"

Kelly said "Okay instead of it we could make a lemon cake how did it sound"

Lucia said "Excellent"

In the kitchen, Lucia was helping Kelly make a lemon cake.

Lucia's mother Dalia come home with the groceries.

Dalia had brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink dress with a lavender apron.

"Oh is it a great surprise Lucia i don't know you helped Kelly with her baking project"

"I do Kelly kept bothering me"

Dalia said "Well you two work together like la corsinas."


	3. Chapter 3

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo celebrated Parents Day with their parents everyone is having a great time expect.....

Marigraciela walked to Sammy who was listening to music. "Hey Sammy where are your parents?"

Sammy said "My parents didn't come for Parents Day so bye" as she teleported.

Marigraciela frowns

Frida said "Cheer up Marigraciela it's not that bad"

But Marigraciela smiles.

Manny and Pablo gulped

Later......

The car is driving.

Pablo said "Alright we're here"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Marigraciela said "So where is Sammy going" as Sammy walked to a creepy mexican style house.

Thunder crashing and evil laugh

Sammy opens the door and then closed the door.

Marigraciela said "Wait Sammy's going trick or treating without us"

Manny said "Where is Sammy"

A black cat walking meowing until she turned back into a Puerto Rican woman.

"Hey look there's Sammy's beautiful yokai mother"

A Mexican man walked to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"There's Sammy's handsome human father"

"Why are they so happy because......"

Sammy said "Cause it's none of your business you Matones"

"Sammy your parents are nice people despite being......."

Sammy said "It means i had to keep my parents' private life private you better get outta here before...."

"Sammy you have guests please join us for dinner"

Sammy growled as red skulls in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys guess what i has a announcement:........

Today is the last day of rehearsal.

Tomorrow i'm going to perform at the Holiday Show.


	5. Chapter 5

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo cleaned the attic.

Marigraciela said "Manny have you ever missed your mom"

Pablo said "Aww"

Manny said "Oh you heard of a story"

Flashback opens

"After my folks get married, my mom thinks my dad is awesome until one day...."

CRASH!

Rodolfo transform into White Pantera and tried to stop El Mal Verde.

But he was hurt by El Mal Verde's mace.

Maria and baby Manny sees Rodolfo beaten and hurt.

Maria was hyperventilating.

"My dad gets hurt, she'll lose it"

"Uh-oh"

..........

Maria was sweating, biting her nails, hyperventilating and finally pull her hair and screamed.

Maria packs her bags which made Rodolfo sad.

Maria kisses Manny on the head.

"I'm sorry but i marry a man not the mask"

Door closed

And now Maria becomes a traveling mariachi singer.

Manny got his magic belt buckle which turns him into El Tigre.

Flashback ends

"Whoa sorry to hear"


	6. Chapter 6

Lucia appears behind Dr. Chiplote Jr.

"Hey Diego"

Dr. Chiplote Jr screamed

"What is it?!"

Lucia said "I just heard about your mother"

"My-my mother what are you talking about?!"

Lucia said "Legend has it whoever summoned your mother's spirit......."

Dr. Chiplote Jr. gulped "Yes"

Lucia said "Something's scary is going to happen"

Thunder crashing

Dr. Chiplote Jr whimpers

Later......

Marigraciela lit the candles and Frida plays her guitar.

Lucia said "Okay here it goes. Inez Toniez are you with us give us a sign"

........

Dr. Chiplote Jr is shaking and hiding under his blanket. He whimpers.

Dr. Chiplote Sr. Said "Shut up I'm busy!"

Thunder crashing

Brie Brie sees the ghost of a beautiful young woman with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white blouse, pink skirt and black slippers. She is covered in a ghostly blue glow.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Lucia said "Excuse me are you Diego's mother"

Inez spoke in a soft voice "Yes I used to be his mother until one day I died in a car accident"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"


	7. Chapter 7

A brunette woman carrying a candlestick.

"Hello who's there"

She sees a man.

"Hey"

"Oh Rodrieck you scared me"

"Look it's the fantasma de la momia"

A woman sees the mummy's ghost which cause her to be possessed.

"No!"

She moaned "I am the fantasma de la momia. Ooh! I am the fantasma de la momia"

"The ghost control your body"

"Foolish mortal i'm going to eat your brain and hunger for human flesh"

SPLAT!

"No!"

CRUNCH!

"AAAAAH!!"

"Please! Stop!"

Manny and Pablo are watching a horror movie.

Manny screamed "This movie is so scary!"

Pablo said "Oh please! I see scary stuff in your toilet"

Manny said "Anyway only a ghost who scare mortals like us"

Pablo "Of course i am you chico estupido!"

Pablo turned into a demonic black dog which scares Mr. Chapi.

Pablo returned to normal

Manny said "This was.....Awesome!"

Pablo laughed

"Only a mortal could do it"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Billy and Mandy episode "Dad Day Afternoon"

Today is the Day of the Dead and everyone is celebrating.

Marigraciela said "Happy Dia de Los Muertos Great Grandma Marigraciela" as she puts a marigold bracelet on her great grandmother's grave.

Clock transition

Pablo said "Happy Dia de los Muertos Great Grandpa Pablo" as he puts a violin on his great grandfather's grave.

Clock transition

Manny, Frida, Lucia and Nina give gifts to their deceased ancestors.

"Happy Dia de Los Muertos!"

"Happy Dia de Los Muertos!"

"Happy Dia de Los Muertos!"

"Happy Dia de Los Muertos!"

And then Frida puts a guitar on her grandmother Angy's grave.


	9. Chapter 9

School bell rings

Marigraciela closed her locker when Lucia walked to her.

Lucia said "Hey Marigraciela"

Marigraciela screamed

Lucia said "Have you ever heard of The Girl with a Broken Heart"

Marigraciela shakes her head.

Lucia said "It was similar to La Llorona, but it was a long time ago there was a beautiful woman who lived in Mexico. Everyone likes her because she's sweet, caring, smart and talented. She falls in love with a man, they got married and have kids. But one tragic day, a man cheated on her with a rich woman which cause her heart to break."

Marigraciela gasped "Then what happened"

"She hanged herself."

Thunder crash

Marigraciela screamed

"She was buried in Miracle City Cemetery and then her ghost rises from her grave and humming a creepy yet beautiful tune while looking for victims The End"

Frida, Manny, Pablo and Nina walked to Marigraciela and Lucia.

Frida said "Marigraciela Lucia i just wrote a song"

Manny said "I just watch a horror movie"

Pablo said "I just play a creepy violin tune to scare bullies"

"Aww how cute" A voice called.

They turned around to see the bad girls.

Tattoo said "Well well well the macabre gang"

Patches said "I just heard about a old urban legend"

Chainsaw said "Oh tell me it's called-"

Frida said "It's called The Girl with a Broken Heart"

The bad girls growled

Pablo said "Well you're the one that able to start Tattoo i'll never forgiving you for all the horrible stuff you did to Manny"

Tattoo growled.

Manny, Marigraciela, Nina and Frida laughed at Tattoo.


	10. Chapter 10

The teacher was speaking while the students were listening. Pablo was listening to his teacher.

He can't help but turned around to see what his girlfriend Marigraciela was up to. Marigraciela whispers to Frida. But Marigraciela was writing something in her notes.

Marigraciela Martinez has a diary? Pablo thought

Just then, the bell rang and everyone went out of the school like crazy. Pablo had just finished packing his bag when something caught his attention. It was a diary that has cute and macabre decorations all over it.

But Pablo knew better than to try to look at other people's diaries. It was un gentle-manlike for him. But Pablo couldn't help it. He slowly opens the diary.

Entry # 1: 

I can't believe i had to spend my day at Grandma's house. I thought my grandma was boring. But She was however a good girl back in her days and i can't believe that she meet my grandpa back in her days. That was so cute!

Entry # 2: 

It was a typical day at the botanica with my mom and my baby sister Brie Brie. But the store manager was so strict and uptight yet unlucky. I tried to warn Brie Brie not to read a spellbook but she won't listen.There's a curse of a Aztec girl and something's scary is going to happen but i lifted the curse thanks to Brie Brie.

Entry # 3:

I remember the great day i meet Frida since kindergarten. I stood up for Frida when Zoe tried to kill her. I decided to go to Frida's house. I know Manny avoid it because of the police dogs.

Entry # 4: 

I discovered that Brie Brie has supernatural powers. Maybe she got it from Dad. Uh-oh Mom's not gonna like it.

Pablo looks at the sky. There were dark clouds up there it means a storm was coming. Pablo quickly runs home with the diary in his arms and went to his room. He was on the fifth entry. Entry # 5: I found out that a old sewing machine belong to my great grandmother Marigraciela. Maybe I could use it. The owner has a gift of sewing. With the knowledge, she have a great future. She applied to university and became a fashion designer. Entry # 6: It's Day of the Dead, Frida and I celebrating our ancestors and made food for our dead relatives. Expect Pablo's mom won't let him go trick or treating. I gave him a skull shaped card with a marigold inside. This touched Pablo. He had remembered being lonely on Dia de los Muertos. Entry # 7: My teachers think i'm a manic pixie dream girl. I tried to help them embrace life. The sun shines at Leone High School this morning. Pablo was walking to his locker but bumped into someone. It was his girlfriend Marigraciela. "Hey Pablo" "Hi Marigraciela"


	11. Chapter 11

Pablo's mother, Clarrisa Perez, doesn't want her son to talk with Manny. But Pablo still talks with Manny despite his mother's orders.

When Clarrisa find out, she sends Elena to tell the teachers. Elena also tell the teachers that Pablo was forbidden to talk to Manny. Clarrisa tells her son that when Pablo won't listen he'll be grounded.

The next day, Manny was calling Pablo.

Manny said "Pablo De Sarasate Perez! You-you're grounded?"

Pablo said "Yes my mom won't let me go out"

Manny gasped "How could this happen!?"

Pablo said "My mom won't let me have fun"

Manny said "Okay bye Pablo"

"Bye Manny"

Frida and Marigraciela try to think of something to cheer Manny and Pablo up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was similar to Fusion Cusine


	12. Chapter 12

Brie Brie was babbling as Marigraciela walks into her room.

Marigraciela said "Hi Brie Brie"

Brie Brie babbled "Mama"

Brie Brie crawls to Brie Brie

"I know Brie Brie i teach Frida how to sew"

Brie Brie babbled

Clock transition

Brie Brie was doing ballet until she heard a door opening.

Brie Brie babbled

El Oso said "Oh come on, man it took me months to get babies to shut up man!"

Brie Brie giggled.

El Oso facepalmed


	13. Chapter 13

Creepy music box playing as Florita and Dolorita Ocampo were on the swing.

Marigraciela walked to Florita and Dolorita Ocampo.

"Um hi what are your names?"

Florita and Dolorita didn't speak.

"Okay"

"Wait you mean Zoe Aves makes fun of you"

Florita and Dolorita nodded.

"Because you are the creepy twins"

Marigraciela gasped as her eyes widen in awe.

But Marigraciela has an idea.

Later, Zoe running away screaming from a old doll.

Frida said "Dulces Sueños"


	14. Chapter 14

School bell rings

Everyone was walking out of the school.

Frida said "Marigraciela guess what we're going to Nina's party tonight!"

Marigraciela and Frida squealed

Manny said "I gotta go ask my dad"

Pablo said "I don't think Nina's mom is a hippie"

Later.......

Door bell rings

Nina said "I'll get it"

She opens the door

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo were wearing 60s outfits.

They eat the vegan food, listening to music and then they went home.

The next morning

Nina walks into school but everyone sees her.

"Hi Nina" a voice called

A Asian popular girl said "Nice party Nina"

Nina blushed


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is similar to Star vs the Forces of Evil Episode Blood Moon Ball.

Leone High School

A Cuban girl was playing a violin but she hears a motorcycle noise.

It was Silver Wolf

Silver Wolf walked into Leone High School.

Silver Wolf walked as the girls looked at him.

"He's hot"

Silver Wolf went inside Manny and Frida's classroom.

Silver Wolf looks at Frida.

Frida thought Oh no

Silver Wolf takes off his sunglasses.

"Hey Frida I'm here to take you to the Rojo Lobo ball"

Clock transition

Frida said "No no no no you need to leave take your motorcycle, your whip and dead horse and go back where you came from"

Frida walked away

Silver Wolf said "Oh come on Fridaniella it's the Rojo Lobo ball it happens once every year" as he grabs Frida's hand and holds her.

But Frida backflips.

Frida said "Look here Silver Wolf if Manny is here you'll be in big trouble!?"

Silver Wolf said "Wait wait wait hold on I'm a changed man and this is my assistant Nicolas"

Nicolas said "Hola"

"He's a nice man and i could have anger free for 23 days"

Frida said "23?"

"Don't you wanna pet my bunny"

Frida thought Please say no please say no

But Frida sees a cute fluffy pink bunny.

Frida said "Well he is adorable"

However Pablo karate chops Silver Wolf's hand off.

"Pablo?"

Manny walked to Silver Wolf and turned into El Tigre.

"Back off Titanium Titan!"

"Manny!"

Silver Wolf's whip turned red.

Frida said "Oh no"

Nicolas gasped

Nicolas said "Walk it out and talk it out........"

Silver Wolf takes a deep breath.

Silver Wolf gives Frida a wolf skull hammer and a bell.

Pablo said "Uh-oh"


	16. Chapter 16

At Frida's house

Manny said "You're making a mistake Frida"

Frida said "Yeah I know it's pretty fun Don't look I'm going to change"

Manny said "I shouldn't trust the Titanium Titan maybe I'll go with you"

Frida puts on a red dress.

Frida said "Manny you're not invited you gotta trust me to do the right thing by myself!" as ghostly butterflies flew around her.

And then Frida's hairstyle was now a bun.

"Are you okay?" Marigraciela said

"Yes maybe I stop reading a Aztec spellbook"

Pablo said "Yeah but come on guys like the Titanium Titan never change" as Frida puts on the heels.

Frida said "How do I look"

They looked at Frida.

Manny said "You looked beautiful"

Frida blushed "Thank you Manny"

"Don't go"

"I'm going"

Frida rings the bell 

Creepy music box playing

Frida said "Smells like burnt wolf let's get this show on the road"

Manny said "Frida let me ride with you"

Frida said "Goodbye Manuel see you after the Rojo Lobo Ball"

Manny gulped Her father is gonna kill me.


	17. Chapter 17

"Silver Wolf Fridaniella Suarez has arrived"

Frida's eyes widen in awe

"Fridaniella Suarez don't you clean up nicely"

Frida blushed

Frida thought If Manny is here he'll know what to do

Clock transition

Manny and Pablo were wearing black suits and hats and Marigraciela was wearing a pink dress as they listen to music.

But they heard a voice 

"Rojo Lobo Tonight"

...........

"The Wolf of Lovers"

But Marigraciela has an idea.

Manny and Pablo gulped.


	18. Chapter 18

"Attention everyone thank you for coming today legend says two lucky people danced in a moonlight for all eternity"

Frida said "Whoa"

Piano music playing

Silver Wolf said "Ugh I hate this music I'll be right back"

"Okay"

Manny, Pablo and Marigraciela were wearing Calaca masks.

But Pablo and Marigraciela were distracted.

Manny said "Frida Frida!"

Manny grabs Frida and the light shine on them.

Manny and Frida began to dance

Marigraciela and Pablo began to dance

But Silver Wolf sees Manny and Frida dancing.

"Fridaniella"

"How do you know?"

"It's me Manny"

"Manny what are you doing"

"Come on we gotta get you outta here"

But Silver Wolf pushed Manny.

He was so angry

He turned into Titanium Titan.

Frida sees a Aztec spellbook

"Say your prayers El Tigre!"

But Titanium Titan was turned into a ice sclupture.

"Uh-oh"

It was Frida that cast a spell

"Let's go"


	19. Chapter 19

Frida said "Thanks for the lift Ugh! So infuriating"

Manny said "I know we warned you about the Titanium Titan"

Frida said "No! You you're guys are infuriating"

Pablo said "What no we were trying to help"

Frida said "Look I'm 15 and I can handle Silver Wolf I don't need heroes I need friends"

Manny said "You're right we're sorry for ruining your night"

Frida said "Well it maybe a disaster and everyone knows you guys can dance"

Frida, Manny, Marigraciela and Pablo laughed

............

Frida said "Now go make me churros!"

Manny said "Ok"


	20. Chapter 20

Frida and Marigraciela cheered and Pablo plays the fighting music on his violin as Manny fights Sartana of the Dead and the skeleton Banditos.

Brie Brie babbled as Manny sliced the skeleton Banditos.

Pablo gives Manny money as Sartana of the Dead tried to attack him.

But Frida and Brie Brie chants all of a sudden a cute ghostly bright blue cat attack the skeleton Banditos.

Sartana growled "What are you doing!?"

Brie Brie bits Sartana's finger.

Sartana screamed

And now Sartana was attacked off screen.

Manny said "Alright who's ready to eat"

Frida gasped "Churros!"

Brie Brie babbled

Sartana growled and then screamed

"You guys are USELESS!?"


	21. Chapter 21

Manny, Frida, Nina, Lucia, Marigraciela and Pablo were playing video games in Casa de Macabre

Brie Brie was playing with her doll Rosquilla but she hears a thunder crash.

A skeletal rooster weather vane turns right.

Brie Brie, Manny, Frida, Nina, Lucia, Marigraciela and Pablo gulped.

Manny said "Wow it looked like my aunt is coming for a visit to see our hideout"

Frida said "Wait your mom has a sister!"

Manny said "Shush keep it down the two of them don't actually get along"

Pablo said "Why because she's better than your mom in any way possible"

Marigraciela said "What no no I would not say that?! Yes Salma upstaged Maria all her life after their father's tragic death"

Manny gasped "You mean-"

But they heard a door bell.

Frida said "I'll get it" as she opens the door.

But Frida frowned

They see a beautiful Mexican woman with long straight chocolate black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a gray shirt, purple skirt and black heels.

Frida said "Salma is Maria's older sister"


	22. Chapter 22

Manny and Pablo looked at Salma which cause Frida and Marigraciela to slap them.

"Ow! What"

Salma said "Where is she Where is my little sister"

A few minutes later, Manny takes his mother to Casa de Macabre.

Maria gasped

Salma said "Hey sis what are you doing down there"

Salma shoves Maria.

Maria moaned

"Oh laying around on the job again huh?"

Salma laughed

Maria growled

"You didn't tell our papi about your son's-"

Salma's eyes widen in awe as she saw the skull wallpaper and the creepy portraits.

Salma mocked "Oh it's that your hideout"

Manny said "Oh this my great grandfather Juan Manuel and his friends used to live since the-"

But Salma laughed

Maria said "Salma Please!" as tears streaming through her face.

Frida said "Oh no you don't you think you take my boyfriend's hideout well we're gonna tell your father about it whether you want us or not"

But they got kicked out by Salma.

Maria said "Salma Why?!" as her face turned red.

Salma said "And don't forget to get your son a new hideout" 

Salma closed the door.

Everyone glared at Manny.

"What?"

Casa de Fantasma

Rodolfo said "Manuel Pablo Gutierrez Equihua Rivera I can't believe you let that horrible woman take your hideout!?"

Manny said "But it wasn't me it was my aunt Salma!"

Frida said "Yeah she ruins everything!"


	23. Chapter 23

Lucia appears behind them

"Hey guys"

Everyone screamed

"I just contact Mrs. Rivera's father"

Clock transition

Maria knocks on the door and Salma opens the door 

Salma said "Ugh! Maria what are you doing-"

But Salma saw the ghost of their father.

Salma thought Uh-oh?

"Salma! I am very disappointed in you. You just took your nephew's hideout and then upstage your little sister"

"But it wasn't-"

"That leaves me no choice but to ground you"

"No!"

"That's right because you took all the nice people's hideouts"

Salma started to cry

Frida made a video of Salma crying.

Later

They had their hideout back.


	24. Chapter 24

Maria founds a old photo album belong to her father.

But she saws the picture of her mother which made her angry.

And then Maria saws a note and pick it up.

"Dear Maria I'm sorry for letting your horrible sister take people's hideouts. Hope you finally find a safe and peaceful place to live. Love, your father Ricky Ramirez"

Maria said "Oh Papi" as a tear running through her face.

Maria remember the day she meets Rodolfo.

Flashback opens

A teenager girl with long chocolate black hair, brown eyes and tan skin with the cute freckles. She was holding a pink book.

But she bumped into Rodolfo.

"Sorry sorry"

Maria and Rodolfo blushed

After Maria and her friends graduated from high school, she finally stand up to her mother.

Salma growled.


	25. Chapter 25

Luisa takes Brie Brie to a play ground.

But Brie Brie saws a 2 year old boy with brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. His name is Abel Adensom.

Abel hears Brie Brie's voice "Hello"

Abel and Brie Brie blushed.

"Abel Adensom"

"Brie Brie"

Brie Brie giggled as a butterfly landed on her nose.

Abel builds a sand castle.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"


	26. Chapter 26

Marigraciela and Frida saw Lucia writes a poem

Marigraciela said "Frida remember what happened last time"

Flashback opens

Lucia smiles and something's scary happen to them.

Flashback closes

Frida and Marigraciela shuddered

"This time Lucia you need to smile without scaring anyone"

Lucia decided to smile.

Marigraciela and Frida nodded

Marigraciela and Frida gulped


End file.
